


What You Owe

by BaconWaffle16



Series: In the Palm of Your Hand [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (waggles eyebrows), Angst, Childhood Crush AU, Childhood Friends AU, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hamilton reference, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Like Zack and Miri, Named MC, Named Main Character, Non-Penetrative Sex, Only less drama over all teh sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm via boob worship, Porn Star AU, Resolved Romantic Tension, Saeran basically saying: "Yo get it in brotha", Sequel, Two-Shot, Vaginal Sex, and other characters - Freeform, boob touching, mentions of V - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconWaffle16/pseuds/BaconWaffle16
Summary: In which Seven pays what MC is due. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)*Sequel to Hold Me Up, but can stand alone*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fun game: See if you can find the Hamilton reference.

Seven found himself studying MC as she walked into the kitchenette one morning. Well, more like blob into the kitchenette. Her eyes were lidded, still clouded with sleep, and her hair was a thick frizzy mess around her head and down her back. But honestly, that wasn’t anything new. MC had never really learned to function before 9 AM, while Seven often found himself wondering if he even remembered what sleep was.

Oddly enough, while truly unhealthy, this became an ideal schedule for up and coming porn stars. Who knew, right?

So, no. It wasn’t MC’s state of sleep that caught Seven’s attention. He placed his spoon in his bowl of cereal and narrowed his eyes. What was it about MC that changed? His gaze roved over her form—lingering on her legs with some longing and memory, but again, _ha_ , nothing new—and, for some reason, kept stopping at her chest.

Seven hummed and curled one hand under his chin. _Is that a new t-shirt? Wait, no_.

MC was wearing a Rogue One t-shirt, which he gave to her for her birthday. On any other day, Seven would be melting on the inside and biting back a wide grin. On this day, however, he found something...off about the shirt.

Wait, not the shirt.

 _...Was it always so tight on her?_ He pursed his lips in thought. Seven felt an idea prickling the back of his brain, and then his eyes widened. _Wait._

As MC put the coffee on, Seven stood up from their table and walked up behind her. Staring down from her shoulder, he reached down and pulled at her shirt collar—

“Holy _shit_ , did they get bigger?!”

“Did what get bigger?” She yawned, not finding much energy to care about how red Seven was and how floundered he was becoming.

“Th-the boobs!” He cried, immediately letting go of the collar and stepping back. “ _Your_ boobs!”

MC turned to look at him, blinking twice. Then she looked down at her chest. Humming, she pulled back the collar of her shirt and looked down, her gaze blank.

“...Oh yeah,” she said after a thought. MC perked up her head and smiled. “That’s a thing that’s been happening.”

Seven gaped at her, looking much like a fish. “Since _when_?”

“Well, I started this new birth control recently. It’s a slightly higher dosage, to help balance my hormones and keep my periods light. Been pretty good so far,” she added with a shrug.

Meanwhile, Seven was certain he was having a heart attack. Blushing brightly, his eyes kept shifting between MC’s nonchalant expression to her _tits_ , and he felt his throat go dry.

“Slightly higher,” he quoted in a baffled murmur, and then he gave her a look that bordered on hysterical, “ _Slightly_ higher?!”

She raised an eyebrow.

“MC, you went from a 24B to a fuckin’...I dunno, 34C?! Like, how... _how_?”

Again, Seven found himself lingering on those tits and nearly groaned.

Now, he wasn’t bothered by this situation, not as much as it looked. MC had a banging pair of boobs, always had in Seven’s eyes. While they weren’t exactly movie star perfect, they were _boobs_. Soft, bouncing, mouthwatering, _boobs_. MC’s boobs. These lovelies had been part of his sexual awakening as an itty bitty babe of a hacker. They were the boobs he had dreamed of holding and kissing and _biting_ —dreams he was practically living now, with the work he and MC do. (Not the ideal circumstances, but hey, money is money; plus, the sex was _amazing_.)

Like, shit man, it was already hard enough fucking MC for views and having to watch MC being fucked by the other actors in V’s studio—which had been admittedly hot at first, but now was just _ugh_ —while also bitterly realizing that _Surprise mothafucka! This old crush is here to stay,  and no amount of sex is gon’ run me outta yo’ system lololol_.

Now, though, _now_.

 _I’m done._ Seven swallowed, his blush spreading down his neck. _Put a fork in me, put me on a sill to cool—done._

How the hell was he supposed to be professional with MC being so...so...?

“...Ugh, _I know_ ,” she was saying, rolling her eyes. MC glanced down at her boobs again, frowning. “These things have been near _killing_ my bank account in my search for good bras, and—”

MC paused, blinking. Then she regarded Seven with a blank gaze, before narrowing her eyes. Her mouth twitched.

“Hang on a minute.” Her mouth twitched into a wry smile, her eyes gleaming. “Seven, how did you know my cup size?”

Seven immediately shut his mouth. _FUCK._

Now, Saeyoung (Luciel) Choi was more or less a genius. He had used his hacking skills to blackmail many, usually dirty politicians and some other unsavory individuals, just to start a “Move Me and Saeran Out of my Cunt Mom’s House” fund. He had managed to track down and slowly dismantle crime rings through his hacking skills, while also basically playing dominoes with the stock market. He had even been the cause of many a leaked episode from a certain cartoon that may or may not involve genderless gay space rocks.

( _You’re welcome_.)

A lot of this, before he even turned thirteen.

You get the picture, Seven was one smart cookie. And what do smart cookies do when they dig themselves into a hole?

“Um, _what_? I mean, I don’t, I don’t look at your boobs! I-I mean, I do, sometimes, I have to, not that they aren’t good enough to just...just look at recreationally—not that I do! I just—ha- _ha_.” _FUCK FUCK FUCK **FUCK**_ , went the alarms in Seven’s head, as he grinned a little too wide, his cheeks burning.

They dig themselves _deeper_ , of course.

MC watched Seven fall apart, giggling into her hand. A part of her felt bad— _Poor baby_ —and wanted to hold him, maybe to her now rather ample bosom, and pet his hair.

Another part, more obnoxious and more impatient, wanted to grasp his _amazing_ shoulders and shake him, screaming:

“You adorable _idiot_ , I am giving you an opening. Fucking seduce me, damn it!”

Luckily, the whole of MC understood that while Seven clearly had feelings for her, he was as smooth as the rocky road to hell. Hence, why most of his prior “relationships” didn’t get past the physical stuff.

 _Clearly_ , MC realized with some smug, _it’s gonna be up to me to start this romance._

( _Oh God, we’re **doomed**._ )

Then she cringed, feeling a light sting prickle through her boobs. Hissing, MC leaned her arm on her breasts.

“Ow,” she moaned.

Seven immediately broke out of his freak out, stepping forward and grasping MC’s shoulders.

“You okay? What happened?” He said, his brow furrowing as he searched for the source of pain.

 MC chuckled, feeling a little sheepish. “So, funny drawback about big boobs that _most_ people don’t talk about—the swelling.”

Seven squinted. “...Swelling?”

“Yeah, um, well.” She blushed a bit, but went on to explain, “Breasts are basically meat sacs of hormones. So, during certain points of my cycle—especially now, with the new pill—I get a rush of hormones through my system. One side effect of that is, well, my boobs swelling.”

Pause.

“Huh.” He looked down at her boobs again. “That explains why they get so sensitive sometimes...”

“Y-yeah...”

“I didn’t know they hurt though.” Seven bit his lip, his fingers gently stroking into her shoulders. When he looked at MC, his eyes were full of worry. “Is there anything I can do about it?”

MC opened her mouth, then closed it, an idea popping into her head. Blushing a hot pink, she regarded Seven with a sweet smile.

“A-actually, um,” she said with a slight shrug. “Rubbing them helps?”

Seven gaped down at her, blinking wide eyes, one hand dropping from her shoulder and hanging limp at his side. “...What.”

“Like, you know, not groping exactly. But gently?”

His brain was still blank, except for, “ _What_.”

“I, uh.”

MC ran a hand through her hair, still feeling giddy, and then put her other hand the one Seven kept on her shoulder. She gently guided him off her shoulder and to one of her breasts. She noted how Seven gasped, his eyes darkening into an amber, but she didn’t remove her gaze from his. MC moved her hand over his, coaxing him to squeeze her. His fingers were so warm through her shirt, drawing a soothing tingle through her aching breast, especially when MC felt Seven squeeze her on his own and gently rub her through the cotton. She let out a shallow breath, her eyelids fluttering before staying open.

Seven blinked wide eyes. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” MC whispered.

“Uh.” He shook his head and quickly removed his hand, eyeing behind MC. “Just let me—”

“Oh, right!” She whipped around and quickly turned off the stove. Coffee could wait. Then MC turned back to Seven, her mouth curled into a sly smile. “Now, where were we?”

Seven smirked, an eyebrow quirked. “You were trying to get me to squeeze your tits, to stave off pain?”

“What’s with that look?” MC teased, crossing her arms. “It’s a legit practice.”

“ _Really_.”

“Besides, Saeyoung, you have a debt to pay.”

He paused, blinking. She giggled and stepped towards him again, hands behind her back. MC tipped her head towards Seven, her eyes lidded.

“You owe me an orgasm,” she whispered.

Suddenly Seven was brought back to a few days ago, when he and MC had done _that_ scene. The scene where he let himself go a little too far (again), let his love for her bleed through every touch, every move he’d made to her body. The one where he’d let himself get drawn too deep into her, let the pleasure overwhelm him and—

He swallowed, his heart lurching.

“MC, y-y-you still...? After I...” Seven trailed off, frowning deeply.

But MC beamed. “Of course! I like working with you most, after all.”

“B-but the crew isn’t here? And V hasn’t asked us to do another scene...” It didn’t make sense to Seven. He and MC had never had sex away from the camera before. It felt strange...almost like, like—

He didn’t dare finish the thought. Didn’t dare to hope.

“I don’t mind the extra practice,” she said, eyeing him from beneath her bangs. “Do you, Seven?”

Seven melted under MC’s warm gaze, becoming too aware of how close she was, how sweet she looked, and how much the urge to touch her burned at him. _Oh_ , this would be a mistake. If he went too far in front of a camera, how would Seven act with MC when it was just them? Their friendship would be ruined, probably already was ruined. Because there was no way he’d be able to hide his feelings if they went through with this.

“No,” he said before he could stop. “No, I-I don’t mind.”

MC let out a little squeal, bouncing cutely on the balls of her feet. Then she grabbed Seven’s hand and tugged him to the hallway, to where her bedroom was. And Seven didn’t fight it, despite all the alarms going off in his brain.

( _Such a horrible, **horrible** idea...)_

But as MC smiled up at him, as kind and welcoming as when she’d first approached him and Saeran, Seven felt his traitorous heart throb with want.

* * *

Once the door was closed, Seven watched MC sit on the edge of her bed. She stared back at him, lightly kicking her feet back and forth. Swallowing, he leaned back on the door, trying to put some distance between them. MC was still smiling.

He cleared his throat and made some vague gesture with his hands. “So, how is this going to help you achieve an orgasm again?”

MC tilted her head, her smile widening into something impish. “Just think of it like a game.”

Seven raised an eyebrow. “A game?”

“A game where you make me cum,” she said softly, “just by touching my breasts.” 

 _...Oh._ Wide gold eyes dropped to MC’s chest, darkening at how tight her shirt stretched across her swollen breasts. Seven felt his throat go dry.

“O-only...?”

MC nodded.

 _Oh-kay. Okay, this is...this is doable._ He took a breath and nodded to himself. Seven had done more challenging things when it came to sex. Once made someone cum with his voice alone, back when he had a string of faceless fuck buddies and not much of an urge to live past seventeen. (The latter part of high school had been a pretty dark time...)

A challenge, sure, but doable—and if he kept telling himself that, maybe Seven would start to believe it.

He exhaled shakily and regarded MC with as much composure he could muster, his hands on hips and back straight.

“I’m guessing there are going to be rules?”

She nodded again, with an eagerness that made Seven’s heart flutter in that traitorous way, making him feel that maybe the idea of _them_ wasn’t as hopeless as he’d thought.

Seven finally stepped forward, languidly placing his hands in his sweatpants pockets.

“Okay, tell me,” he said.

MC curled her toes a little, loving how low Seven’s voice had become. Whether he was nervous, joking, serious, or whispering sweet nothings in their scenes, he never lost that tenor. She wanted to always hear him speak to her.

“You keep your hands on these,” she paused to point to her boobs, “and _only_ these.”

Seven nodded.

“You may squeeze, rub, lick and/or bite them.” MC added with a coy grin, “Kissing is also an option.”

He quirked an eyebrow, still the picture of cool. “Can I kiss any other area?”

“For now, my neck and mouth. I’ll let you know if you can move to any other spot.”

“My goal?”

“You have two. First: Sooth the ache in these lovely ladies.” She said, briefly lifting said ladies and winking playfully. “Second: Make me cum, using whatever you can, while keeping your hands on said ladies.”

Seven nodded, then lowered his head in thought, his gaze glued to the floor. MC watched him, feeling her stomach flutter. She knew it was strange to feel, knowing what she knew, but MC couldn’t help but be a little terrified. Would he say no? Would he walk out and never speak to her again? Would he even look her way again...?

He swallowed hard, making his Adam’s apple bob with the movement. MC watched as Seven lifted his head and shot her a look, the gold and amber in his eyes piercing, burning into her. Her tongue licked at the back of her lips.

“I want something in return.”

MC nodded furiously.

Seven hesitated for a moment, then straightened his stance. The fact that he had such a hold on his composure was admirable, but nothing could hide the absolute lust in his gaze.

“I want to tie you up. Right to that headboard,” he said, sending a pointed look behind MC.

She felt her heart tremble, her cheeks go red. _OH. MY. GOD_.

Meanwhile, despite the fact he looked cool and composed, Seven felt his insides going to war.

 _Oh. My. **GOD**_ , his brain was screaming, near tearing at himself. _Did that come out of our mouth? Didn’t I just basically say we were screwing ourselves over in doing this? Forget getting hurt or heartbroken, MC is never going to look at us again, she’s going to think we’re creepy and gross, she’s going to want to move out of the apartment, refuse to do a scene with us again, and maybe get together with Zen, or_ worse _, Jumin and—_

Meanwhile, Seven’s heart was, uh, _well_.

 _I don’t know how to say no to this_ , he was crooning to a smooth beat in the background. _But my God, she looks so helpless, and her body’s saying “HELL **YES** ”—_

As you can see, it was quite the internal conflict.

But just as Seven opened his mouth, tried to play it off as a joke, or say _something_ to take it back, MC spoke first.

“O-okay!”

He stared at her, his eyes going wide. But MC’s expression did not change—she kept on smiling like she was opening her first present on Christmas morning, her cheeks a cute red and her brown eyes lit up like stars, and her fists lifted like she was getting ready to bounce in place.

Seven found himself tilting his head, his brow furrowing. ... _Huh._

“I-I mean, _yeah_ , totally, why not,” MC stammered suddenly, then coughed bashfully, shifting her gaze to the side and wringing her hands. “W-we’ve talked about doing a BDSM scene before, and this w-would really, um. Help?”

“...Yeah, right. Because _that’s_ definitely the reason I, uh,” he trailed off, chuckling as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 _Psh, yeah right._ “Of course.”

Pause.

“Um, so. I’ll just get the rope and aloe, and, uh, stuff.” Still grinning, Seven shuffled backwards, reached behind him to open the door. “Don’t go anywhere.”

MC blinked slowly, and lidded her eyes as she purred, “I won’t.”

Seven paused in the doorway, gave her one last look, and walked out.

As soon as the door was closed, MC let out the little squeal she’d been holding in and threw herself back onto her bed. Giggling, she kicked her legs in the air.

Meanwhile, Seven leaned his back against MC’s door. Staring ahead blankly, he ran a hand through his hair and furrowed his brow.

“Did...did that just happen?” He asked out loud.

Saeran popped his head out from his room, grinning too wide and his eyes glittering. “Hell _yeah_ , it did,” he drawled.

Seven blinked and turned to look at him.

Saeran stepped out from the room, dressed toe to tip in an assortment of dark clothing, consisting of a leather moto jacket over a worn dark blue hoodie and a pair of ripped jeans. Hands in his pockets, he walked over to Seven and playfully punched his shoulder.

“About time too, idiot,” he said before walking down to leave the apartment. “I’ll hang with Yoosung today. Probably won’t be back ‘til tomorrow.”

Saeran paused as he opened the door, and gave Seven a smirk that had a tinge of pride. “Have fun, Saeyoung~”

Seven blinked wide eyes as his brother left, then glanced back at MC’s door. Then, he allowed himself to smile.  

**Author's Note:**

> For those still searching for the Hamilton reference, all I'm going to tell you is...
> 
>  
> 
> [Say No to This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tMf9sx7OUA)


End file.
